When Day Meets Night
by ESN
Summary: During the war between good and evil, Draco gets wounded, and Ginny's the only one able to help him. Will love conquer hate? RR!


Title: When Day Meets Night

By: ESN

Time: Ginny's 6th year, Draco and the Dream Team's 7th year.

Summary: During the war, Draco gets wounded and Ginny's the one to save him. Will love conquer over hate?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling owns them all. All the ones that don't look familiar belong to me, along with the plot.

Sexual Content in this chapter. You are forewarned.

Chapter 1: Un

"You make me wanna LA LA, in the kitchen on the floor, I'll be your French maid, where I'll meet you at the door, I'm like an alleycat, drink the milk up I want more, you make me wanna, you make me wanna, scream..."

"Ok, ok, I'm up," Ginevra Angeline Weasley announced as she tore the covers off herself and got out of bed. She stood up, stretched, and walked over to her full length mirror and gazed at the woman standing in front of her.

Ginny had grown a lot since she had started at Hogwarts. Even though she was only in her 6th year, she looked like she had already graduated. She now had beautiful cascades of red hair flowing down her back, all the way down to her butt, in soft, spiral curls. She was now only about 5'5", and very skinny, only weighing about 105lbs. Even though she was so petite, she still had all the right curves in all the right places. Her face had gotten a lot fuller and more beautiful over the years, stressing the fact that she had indeed become a woman.

Today was a wonderful day. Today, she was going back to Hogwarts, to see all her friends, and so she can be herself again. This year was going to be very different from last. Over the summer, Arthur Weasley became Minister of Magic, making the Weasley's a now very wealthy family. They remodeled their home, got new school stuff for Ron and Ginny, and went on a trip to Romania to see Charlie, and another trip to Egypt to see Bill. Molly Weasley had become a clothing designer, owning her own store, "Molly's." (A/N: kind a like Macys) Arthur and Percy made up, and Percy was now the personal assistant to the Minister of Magic. Bill and Charlie were both married, Bill to Fleur and Charlie to Jenny. Percy and Penelope are married, also. Fred and George's business W3 is thriving. Fred is engaged to Katie, and George to Alicia. Ron is going out with Hermoine, and Harry is going out with Cho Chang.

Ginny though about all of this as she was taking her shower. She got out, did a drying spell, and put on her bathrobe and walked back into her room. She then went over to her closet, opened her door, and peered inside. She pulled out her favorite black mini skirt and green off the shoulder shirt that said, "Take a picture, it'll last longer," on the front. Then she went to her dresser and pulled out her matching red lace bra and thong, took off the bathrobe, put on her clothes, then went to her shoes closet. She opened the door and peered inside. She almost immediately found her black gogo boots, with about a 5" heel, and put them on.

Since her dad had become minister of magic, all the members of the Weasley family got a whole new wardrobe, all new furniture and everything around the house was new. Everything except for the grandfather clock that Molly loves so much. Harry's name was added to the clock.

Ginny went back to her clothes closet and found all her brand new school robes and stuffed them into her truck. Then she got all her shoes, socks, underwear, bras, and other necessities, and stuffed them into her trunk as well. Then she found all her books and potions ingredients and shoved all of those into her trunk. She was barely able to fit everything she wanted to take into her trunk, so just to make sure that she had enough room, she put her laptop, Ipod, and portable printer in her book bag. All of these were created with magic, and therefore can be used on Hogwarts grounds.

Everything was packed, so, now all she needed was somebody to carry her trunk down the stairs for her. Somebody who wasn't the brightest, yet was strong enough to be able to take her trunk from the basement up to the main level of the house. (A/N: Ginny has the basement for her own like little apartment. She has a bedroom, TV room, bathroom, and a mini kitchen all to herself.)

"Ronald! Come help me with my trunk!" Ginny called upstairs.

"Hold on a tick, Gin!" Ron called down to her in a muffled sort of voice.

'What is he up to?' Ginny thought to herself. 'Let's see. Hermoine came over early because she wanted to spend the whole day with Ron. Ron and Hermoine are in Ron's room. Hmm, wonder what their doing? I think I'll go check it out.'

Ginny walks up to Ron's room, very quietly, as to not disturb what's happening in his room. As she gets closer, she keeps hearing these grunting noises, and something banging against the walls, louder and louder, with every step she took. She new what they were doing of course, anybody in their right mind would know what their doing, but she really wanted to embarrass Ron. Over the summer, he embarrassed Ginny so badly, in front of all her family, and she just couldn't wait to get him back.

_Flashback_

_It was a beautiful summer day, in the middle of July. Ginny was wearing her brand new dress, white with spaghetti straps and pink flowers. She just couldn't wait to show it to everybody, they were having their annual Weasley summer picnic, with friends and family. Ginny was bringing out the punch. She was walking over to set it on the picnic table, when Ron and Harry came running by. Of course, Ron being so involved at the current task at hand, (Ron and Harry were playing tag, and Ron was it) Ron ran right into Ginny and knocked her flat on her ass. She spilled the punch all down her brand new dress, and all Ron could do was sit there and laugh. Ginny got up and went storming back to her room, and didn't come out till the next day._

_End of Flashback_

So, ever since that day, Ginny has wanted to get revenge on him so bad. Today was her lucky day.

Ginny slowly and quietly continued walking to Ron's room, all the while still hearing Ron's and Hermoine's pleasurable moans. Ginny couldn't take it anymore. As soon as she was standing in front of Ron's door, she turned the knob ever so gently as to not disturb the lovers quite yet, and then she threw open the door and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Ron fell off Hermoine so fast, you wouldn't even have been able to say 'hi.' Ginny started cracking up so hard, that in a few minutes, she was rolling around on Ron's floor, laughing so hard that tears were now falling down her face.

Ron and Hermoine got off the bed, blankets wrapped around their mid-sections, and Ron and glaring at Ginny so hard that he could have started a fire.

"GINNY! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I TOLD YOU I'D BE THERE IN A MINUTE, THAT DIDN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAD TO COME UP HERE TO GET ME! I WOULD HAVE BEEN DOWN THERE IN A LITTLE BIT! GINNY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, HERMOINE AND I HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN SUCH A LONG TIME, AND SHE JUST CAME OVER HERE, AND WELL, AS YOU CAN SEE..." Ron was still rambling on as Ginny was still rolling on the floor, laughing her ass off.

"Whatever Ron, save it for later, please," Ginny declared through her laughter. She was walked out of Ron's room, back to her room, and grabbed her trunk, and lugged it upstairs, since her brother obviously wasn't going to do it for her now. Ginny called a cab and called up to Ron and Hermoine that the cab would be there in ten minutes and they better be ready or she was leaving without them.

Ten minutes later the cab was there, and all three of them were off to Platform 9 3/4. Their parents met them there to see them off. They all hugged and said goodbye, and walked onto the platform.

"Ron, I'll see you later. I'm going to sit with my friends." Ginny declared, still having that picture of her brother and Hermoine on Ron's bed with those shocked looks on their faces.

Ginny gave her luggage to the bag boy to be stored in the luggage compartment. Then she got on the train and found herself a compartment to herself. Surely all her friends would be looking for her, and they'd be glad that she got them a compartment all to herself.

After about 10 minutes of Ginny sitting alone in her compartment, she started to wonder where all of her friends were. It was 10:45, so the train would be leaving soon.

As if on cue, the door opened to her compartment and in walked a familiar face. "Wow Weasel, summer really does some people well..."

End of Chapter

Authors Note: If anybody was wondering where Harry was, well, he was over at Cho's all summer. Ron's and Ginny's parents were gone for the day, and told Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine to catch a cab and they would all meet at Platform 9 3/4 to say goodbye.

If you have any questions or anything, you can email me at or you can review.

If you liked my story, please review! It would make me so happy! PLEASE!

This is my first attempt at a real fanfic, so sorry if you didn't like it.

R/R! R/R! R/R!

Thanks, ESN


End file.
